Letters From A Psychic
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is sent to a psychiatric hospital because she has visions of the future. While Mary Alice is there she and her younger sister, Cynthia, send each other letters and Mary Alice prays that her momma will take her home. Pre-Twilight
1. Letter 1

Author Notes: This takes place during Alice's stay in the psychiatric hospital, and it consists of letters that Alice and Cynthia sent each other during her stay. This is pre-Twilight, and Alice is still a human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. However, the doctors and patients are from my own imagination.

* * *

Dearest Cynthia,

I hate it here. I hate it more than you could ever imagine. I know that I was excited when papa was reading me the brochure, but it is so different than they described. To start with the uniform is horrible. Its grey and white, the two most boring colors on the planet! And its not even a cute dress. Its long, and boring. I'm just glad they let me wear some of my jewelry with it, not too much though, I'm afraid someone might steal some.

The food here is absolutely horrible, I want to gag every time the lunch lady slops the gruel on my tray. The smell alone is enough to make me vomit, but the other kids here eat it without any complaint. I can't see how they do it.

None of the other kids will talk to me. Every time I walk into the room they all stop their conversations and look away from me. I don't know what I did to be hated by them.

The orderlies here are probably the worst. They are very rough and yell at everyone. If I so much as look at one of them funny they take away my lounge room privileges. I asked one where the bathroom was, and he laughed and walked away from me! It was so rude.

I hate it here, and I want momma to come and take me home. I don't understand why I'm here. Its not like my visions harm anyone. I miss momma's good cooking, and the radio. I miss my warm bed, but most of all I miss talking to you.

Love,

Mary Alice Brandon


	2. Letter 2

Author Notes: I was so sad to see that nobody left any feedback on this. I see no reason to continue on after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. However, the doctors and patients are from my own imagination.

* * *

Dear Mary Alice,

I miss you so much, and nothing is the same without you! Everyone asks what happened to you, and Momma just says that you were sick and had to go to the hospital. I want you to come home. Now Maggie picks on me on my way to school. She tells me that no one loves me, and you left because you were embarrassed to have me as a sister. That's not true is it?

Momma packed all of your dresses up and stored them in the cellar. She told me I could have then when I get bigger, but I don't want them. I would miss you even more. Papa took all the furniture out of your room and gave it to The Johansen's, because they just had a baby girl, just like you predicted. She is so pretty, and has really pretty blue eyes! I go and visit her after school everyday.

Momma said that the hospital would help get rid of your visions. Are you still seeing things? When are you coming home? I want my sister back. I love you.

Love,

Cynthia Brandon


	3. Letter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. However, the doctors and patients are from my own imagination.

* * *

Dearest Cynthia,

I really miss you, and I really want to come home. The doctors don't think I am getting any better, but they would never tell me this. I over heard them talking about me yesterday. Dr. Jones said they might try surgery on me. I hope not, because I can't stand needles and knives. I had another vision last night. I was this elderly man with blood red eyes, and he was hovering over me. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my wrist and everything went black. Then there was this horrible burning feeling that filled my whole body. I have tried everything I can think of to change the outcome, but nothing is working. I know this vision will come true, I can feel it, and I have never been scared like this before.  
I'm scared and I want to go home. I have written so many letters to mama, but she never responds. I know she receives them, but why won't she write back? What happened to mama? Does she not love me?

-Mary Alice Brandon


	4. Letter 4

Dear Mary Alice,

Momma no longer talks about you to her friends. If someone asks how you are doing she just ignores the question. I know Dad misses you, I can see it in his eyes. You were always his favorite, even when we found out about your visions. Sometimes I watch him as he stands in your old room, and its so sad to watch him. He just stares out your window. I'm really worried about him.  
I made a new friend at school yesterday. Her name is Faith and she just moved here from Texas. We have so much in common! I think shes going to be my best friend. Momma likes her too. Shes a great person, but she will never replace you.

Love,  
Cynthia


End file.
